


Check This Contour (incomplete)

by parkseonghwa



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Dancer Yeosang, Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Singer Seonghwa, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Youtuber Seonghwa, Youtuber Yeosang
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 22:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18949597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkseonghwa/pseuds/parkseonghwa
Summary: Seonghwa lives a quiet life. He goes to university, works at a local movie theater, has an apartment with his childhood friend, and posts song covers online.Yeosang lives a quiet life. He goes to university, has over one million subscribers on youtube, and dances his ass off.What happens when their worlds collide?***i most likely will not be updating this, i'm sorry ):





	Check This Contour (incomplete)

**Author's Note:**

> title comes from one of my favorite [vine](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yn_RRDKNUFs)
> 
> this was previously written for a different ship in a different group, but decided to change it up. hopefully i caught all the names to change, but feel free to let me know if i missed anything! also, this isn't beta read so be nice. i'm terrible with chaptered fics so i have no idea how often this will updated. the more love it gets the more often i'm likely to update though ^^ i hope you guys enjoy, it's been sitting in my notes for a while so i decided to just post it~

Seonghwa sometimes does covers. It’s not anything on a large scale.

He’ll rent a studio for a few hours with the money he saves from working at the movie theater in the city. Sometimes he’ll even make a music video to go with it. He has 546,438 subscribers on youtube, over one million listeners on spotify, and over 100k followers on twitter.

Okay, so, maybe he was on a larger scale than most. But, it was still only a hobby.

He had no idea what he was getting himself into when he watched his first 'Sangie Sings Sometimes' video.

He had just been curious at first. See, wasn't one to pay attention to reviews and comments. He found it counter-productive to read the negative comments, so he avoided it. San was the one who stayed on top of that.  
  
"Hyung, hyung!" San yelled, whipping the door open to his room in their crowded apartment. The sound resonated against the wall it had slammed against and one of these days Seonghwa really was going to kill the boy.  
  
"Can you relax? I'm barely awake," Seonghwa sighed, rolling over to narrow his eyes at the boy. The younger had his laptop open in his arms, looking back and forth between it and Seonghwa with a bewildered expression on his face. He rolled his eyes and sat up. "What is it that has you so dramatic this early in the morning?"  
  
“The 'Night Like This' cover music video is blowing up, hyung. blowing UP," he said, moving to tentatively sit on the bed next to him.  
  
"What? Why?" Seonghwa questioned, brows furrowing. "That video was posted a month ago."  
  
San shrugged. "I don't know, some youtuber used the track in one of his videos. That doesn't matter. What does matter is that our music video has almost a million views on youtube and counting."  
  
That was the first night that Park Seonghwa watched a 'Triple S' video, as dubbed by the youtuber himself: Sangie Sings Sometimes.  
  
It started off with generic, dramatic intro text and too busy sounds. Then the boy's face came on screen and, truthfully, his channel title was extremely misleading. Based on the channel's title, it sounds like something that would be aimed towards  _children_. What he gets is clearly not a child, but instead a _man_. An extremely gorgeous man. He had a sharp jawline, faded pink hair, and bright eyes. His hair was hanging just over his eyebrows, border lining a rose gold in the soft yellow lighting. Within the first two seconds he pushed his hair back and the air was knocked out of Seonghwa. He was easily the most beautiful person he'd ever seen.  
  
Then the boy spoke and he knew he was a goner. “Hi, everyone,” he said in a smooth voice, somehow soft but low pitched at the same time. "Welcome back to Sangie Sings Sometimes! Sangie here, but you probably already know that,” he said before chuckling, tone deep. Seonghwa was fucked.

“The MMAs were a few days ago and I know I promised you this look, but it took me a day to get it perfect. You know how I am,” he shrugged before shuffling around. “The look I was really fond of was Seventeen’s Minghao. I'd never really seen him in dark makeup, but it looked amazing on him. It was a really dark smokey eye with a bit of red around the edges. Simple but very effective. I'm going to shut my voice off now, but you’ll see all the steps and products, okay? I'll be back in a second with my bare face,” he said with a wave, but was immediately back without any makeup on and Seonghwa could still stare at him for hours.  
  
And, then suddenly a familiar set of chords filled his ears. Seonghwa perked up at the sound of his own guitar and then a few moments later when Seonghwa's own voice followed. He looked at the screen where Sangie was applying BB cream on his face and text popped up in the corner.  
  
“Playing Now:  
’Night's Like This (Kehlani Cover)’ - MARS"  
  
It was nice for someone to like his music enough to have it overlaid in the background, but why was he getting so much publicity from this one youtuber? He looked at the male’s subscribers and then it made sense. Nearly 1.5 million subscribers. Seonghwa had never even heard of this kid before, but he had this much of a following? As the music ended, it switched to a different song that he recognized as Seventeen’s ‘Highlight’. Seonghwa could have turned the video off right then and there, but he didn’t. He doesn’t know why, he just couldn’t look away from the boy’s face. Before he knew it, ten minutes had passed by, and the pink-haired boy was back and speaking again.  
  
“So, that’s it for today’s look. I have a few new products that came in today so I'll be doing a review on those tomorrow. I also wanted to speak about the first song I played because I have been in love with his voice lately,” he said and Seonghwa's eyes widened at the mention of it.

He figured the boy had played it and that was it. “MARS really isn’t that popular, from what I know, as he's mostly a cover artist, but all of his music is amazing. Plus he plays guitar and piano and is an overall good person. I'll link his channel below as well as all the platforms where you can buy his music. I just wanted to share my find with everyone because he's seriously great,” he said, a wide smile on his face. “Okay, that's it for today, guys! I hope you enjoyed and I'll be back tomorrow!” he signed off with a wink and then it was over.  
  
Seonghwa definitely didn’t spend the rest of his day watching all of the boy’s videos. He didn’t skip lunch and dinner to lay in bed and watch Sangie's videos while eating the stale doritos that he found under his night stand. He didn’t.  
  
That was over a month ago and Seonghwa's infatuation had grown. He knows more about "Sangie" than he should. His real name is Yeosang, he's nineteen, he goes to a university in seoul, he majors in dancing and posts a few performances on his channel, and he started his channel purely out of fun.  
  
"Hyung," San says, walking in the door to their apartment, "Are you watching his videos again?"  
  
"It's a new one! I just want to see what music he plays," Seonghwa replies, willing him to be quiet and not speak over Yeosang.  
  
"You say that every time. Why don't you send him a message? I'm sure he wouldn't mind," San says, meandering about the kitchen.  
  
"Are you crazy? I'm not massaging him! He would think I'm creep."  
  
"You've liked every single one of his pictures and videos on instagram, including the ones from two years ago. He probably already thinks your a creep," he shrugs, dodging the square cushion aimed at his head.  
  
Seonghwa glares at him from his spot on the couch. "I'm supportive, okay."  
  
San rolls his eyes. "You're obsessed with him, hyung. You've watched all of his videos multiple times. You watched one of his videos so many times that I caught you mouthing his sentences while you watched it. You signed up for his patron and pay him $20 every month when you barely have the money to pay rent for our apartment and the recording studio. Just message him. What's the worst that could happen?"  
  
Seonghwa should have known that something awful was going to happen after that question slips out of San's mouth.  
  
Seonghwa decides to go with something simple:  
hello, yeosang. it's park seonghwa, ~~better known~~ you probably know me as mars. i just wanted to say thank you for promoting my music, it's really helped out a lot. i'm not much interested in makeup, but i find your videos entertaining. thanks again!  
  
Yeosang doesn't respond to Seonghwa's message for two weeks.   
  
"You're so dramatic, it's been three days."  
  
"Well, it feels like two weeks!"  
  
About five days later is when he gets a response:  
i'm sorry for taking a few days to respond! i have an important show coming up so it's taking up my time ^^ i'm glad you find my videos entertaining! haha. i'm also infatuated with your music so it's okay. maybe we could do some sort of collaboration? i do some singing on the side. but, anyways.. have a good night, seonghwa!  
  
"San, San, San, what do I do? What do I say?" Seonghwa says, pulling at the ends of his hair.  
  
"Hyung, he already responded by saying he wants to collaborate with you. That means he wants to meet you, right? You're overreacting," he replies, sitting on the floor with a game controller in his hands. "Don't you have your first lit theory class soon? I can't believe you're taking a class during the summer," San says, shaking his head like he was disappointed in Seonghwa.  
  
"Some of us care about graduating on time, San," he responds with a pointed look, but San just shrugs and continues to focus on the game on the tv screen.   
  
He isn't wrong about Seonghwa's class though so he throws his backpack over his shoulder and yells out a, "bye, kiddo," before walking out the door. San and his parents had been best friends even before they were born so they grew up together and Seonghwa saw San as his actual younger brother. San had always been a bit clingy so when it was time for him to decide where to go for college everyone knew exactly where he would go. Seonghwa was in his last year of college, but San was a sophomore. San works at the coffee shop on their street and, combined with what Seonghwa made at the movie theater, it was just enough to pay rent.  
  
Seonghwa can't say he was overly pleased with his life, but he didn't hate it. Watching Yeosang's videos always put him in a good mood too, but that was only for him to know.  
  
Arriving on campus while most students were away felt lonely, mostly. The college campus isn't really anything to boast over. It has a few separate buildings, a large library, and an even bigger theatre, but that is about it. Seonghwa makes his way to the classroom and something catches his attention. A hoard of people who don't look at all like they attend his college. He stops to look at them. Most of them are extremely pretty and they all have large bags slung over their shoulders. They are rowdy; loud and laughing as the stampede their way down the hall. A tall boy leads them all, the loudest of them all, it would seem like. He has a camera bag in one hand and a duffle bag in the other while motioning the people behind him to keep following while making large gestures to the person beside him and laughing loudly. He smiles at Seonghwa as he passes and he gave a slight bow in return.  
  
He is starting to walk away when he finally sees the tail end of the group. There is one boy farther down the hall and the one male at the back yells, "Let's go, Yeosang! I know having short legs makes it hard for you to keep up, but you're _lagging_ back there," and Seonghwa stares at the kid across the hall who he can make out is scowling now as he gets closer and it's definitely him. He would recognize him anywhere. And, if he didn't know it before then he would know as soon as he opened his mouth.  
  
"Shut up, Mingi. You're not even that much taller than me," he says as he approaches them. He glances at over at Seonghwa who realizes belatedly that he is staring, but even after he is caught he can't bring himself to look away. He is so much more beautiful in person.  
  
"Um, hi? Are you okay?" Yeosang asks him and Seonghwa chokes on his own saliva. Yeosang moves closer, patting him on the back. "Oh my god, are you okay?"  
  
Seonghwa nods and pulls away from Yeosang's hand on his back. "Yeah, I–," he clears his throat, "I'm, uh–." He didn't know how to say it. Yeosang, the boy he had been watching on his computer screen for months was now directly in front of him and he is sure that he's late for his first class, but he suddenly doesn't care. "I'mMARS," he spits out, but then other just tilts his head.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"I'm, uh," he rubs at the back of his neck that he knows is flushing. "I'm MARS. Seonghwa? We, uh, talked on instagram earlier. I just... Do you go here?" he asks, eyes widening. Had they gone to college together that whole time?  
  
Yeosang's eyes widen as Seonghwa explains, but then his eyes disappear behind his smiling eyelids and Seonghwa swears his heart skips a beat. "Seonghwa-hyung?! This is so cool! You go to school here? I don't go here, we're just doing a rehersal in your theatre because we have a showcase here in a week. I have to go, but message me when you leave class and maybe we can meet up for coffee," he says and his smile widens which Seonghwa didn't even think was possible.  
  
Seonghwa watches as the boy walks backwards to the boy waiting for him and waves shyly.  
  
He calls San as soon as he can't see Yeosang anymore. He answers on the fifth ring. "What?"  
  
"First of all, don't answer the phone like that. Second of all, I just fucking met Yeosang."  
  
There's a pause on the other end of the line and then he hears the tv shut off. "What did you just say? I feel like I heard you wrong."  
  
"You didn't hear me wrong," he responds, exasperated, "Yeosang. Youtuber Yeosang. Dancer Yeosang. Love of my life Yeosang. San, he's so much more gorgeous in person. How is he even real?" he hears San groan in annoyance, already done with the conversation, and the tv comes back to life in the background.  
  
"Good for you, hyung. Make sure you date him so I can stop listening to your rants about how beautiful he is," he says and Seonghwa decides to hang up on him.  
  
"Ungrateful brat," he mutters and decides to finally head to his class. The class was only two hours, but waiting to message Yeosang makes it feel like two days. He makes sure to have his stuff packed in his bag by the time his class ends and he leaves only to immediately head to the theatre. He can hear Yeosang before he can see him. He's talking outside the building with the tall boy who was holding the camera earlier. He can vaguely hear what is being said as he approaches.  
  
"— voice didn't do him justice, Yunho. He's–," he cuts off and seems to be motioning with his hands. He chuckles at how excited the other boy is and Yeosang looks up at him.  
  
The boy's eyes widens and then a sheepish smile spreads across his face. "Seonghwa.. How long have you been standing there?" he asks.  
  
Seonghwa shrugs. "Only a few seconds. Why, were you talking about me?"  
  
"No!" he nearly shouts with his hands out in front of him. "Of course not! Uh, this is one of my best friends, Yunho. He's a dancer, but he also is in charge of filming all our performances and designs our pamphlets. He's double-majoring in graphic design and dance," he says proudly.  
  
"That's impressive," Seongha agrees, "Nice to meet you, Yunho. I'm seonghwa and I, uh, sometimes do music, but I'm majoring in linguistics and minoring in psychology."  
  
"I know who you are," the tall boy— _Yunho_ —says, "I've heard _all_ about you." The sentence ends with a smirk on his face and he looks over to see Yeosang blushing.  
  
Seonghwa smirks himself and says, "I thought you weren't talking about me, angel."  
  
"Angel?" the younger boy all but squeaks, eyes a little wider than they had been a moment before. Seonghwa realizes his slip-up of the nickname he called Yeosang when he's home with San and stutters out an apology.  
  
Yeosang shakes his head softly. "It's okay. It.. It's cute," he says, and Seonghwa can see pink dusted across his cheeks. Neither of them saw Yunho look back and forth between them then roll his eyes.  
  
"Yeosang," Yunho starts, making both their heads snap up to him. "I'm gonna send everyone on a break for a bit," he continues, glancing at Seonghwa, "so just be back in like half an hour." He walks away after that, shooing them away with a flick of his wrist.  
  
"Sorry about him," Yeosang sighs, but is smiling softly, "I may or may not have been following your channel for a while and haven't been able to shut up about you since I saw your message."  
  
He looks embarrassed, nose towards the ground and playing with the sleeves of the loose long sleeve shirt he has on. Seonghwa's a little surprised, although pleased, by how forward he is.  
  
He contemplates a moment before saying, "Honestly, I'm a little shocked you're here. I've... had a crush on you for months," he admits, and sees Yeosang's eyes whip up to look at him out of the corner of his eye, "My roommate keeps making fun of me. Says I'm obsessed with you."  
  
"Oh," Yeosang mutters and suddenly Seonghwa regrets saying anything. Maybe he read the situation wrong.   
  
He keeps his eyes trained on the ground in front of him and thinks he's fucked up for all of ten seconds, before Yeosang seems to take a deep breath and suddenly there's a pair of lips pressed to his cheek. Seonghwa starts, his whole body jolting, as he whips his head to look at Yeosang who's cheeks are flushed and there's a soft smile on his face that he can't help but to mirror.  
  
"I should go back," Yeosang says softly after a few stunned moments of silence. "I don't wanna leave the guys hanging, but, um, message me and we'll talk, okay?"  
  
"Okay," Seonghwa says back, voice tight, as he watches the boy walk backwards towards the building, both of them never taking their eyes off of each other.  
  
Yeosang waves before he's completely out of sight, hand high and smile wide. Seonghwa manages to wave back with a soft smile of his own before thinking, _What just happened?_

**Author's Note:**

> kudos, bookmarks, comments, and questions are always welcomed~ !


End file.
